


College Kids

by JadeEast



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEast/pseuds/JadeEast





	1. Leaving Home

Leaving home was always the plan.

During high school I made sure to get the grades I needed in order to be able to do what I want without anyone stopping me, without needing to depend on anyone, especially my parents, who used me to show off to their high society friends.

The walls of our house were covered in pictures of us where we looked "happy and perfect", and with awards that I'd received from countless competitions and tests. But aside from the walls in the entranceway and throughout the lower floor of the house, everything was bare, it was almost eerie how empty the house felt as soon as you walk up the stairs or enter a room.

Even my own bedroom did not have photos and personal items because I could not have people asking to see my room and have it not perfect, so I had to keep everything in drawers and in my closet. I was constantly surrounded by people, but I was always alone and I was not close to anyone but my best friend Sam. The only time I was spoken to was about to an award I'd gotten from school or a medal from playing soccer, and unless I was spoken to, I was not allowed to speak.

This made family dinners very awkward, with my parents talking about business or gossiping, and the only time I was addressed was either to pass the salt or if the gossip was about one of my friend's parents, my own hoping I had something to add, which l never did. My parents favored everyone over me.

I was a bit of a rebel, but I was so cautious that I had not been caught, although, as long as everybody around us thinks we're perfect, my parents probably would not care what do. So I would constantly sleep over at Sam’s house, until he moved away at the beginning of the summer.

Just in case my parents did not approve of my decision, I worked my ass off to be top of my class in all of my classes and best on the soccer field in order to get a full-ride scholarship to Dartmouth College, which just happens to be where I am headed right this moment. This way, with a full-ride, there's nothing that my parents can do to stop me from leaving, besides taking away my car. Thankfully they agreed that Dartmouth was a good university so there was not much drama about leaving me, just fake tears, fake hugs, fake goodbye and fake see-you-laters.


	2. Missing Her

Tonight, I’m laying on my bed in my Dartmouth sweats, half-listening to my Life Sucks playlist, but the angry words from my conversation earlier with Quinn are flying through my head. All I need right now is to just forget. I groan and bury my head in my pillow, but pull away just as quickly because it smells like her. I can feel tears on the brink of escaping my eyes, but I resist the urge, because crying is the last thing I want to do right now.

Suddenly, I hear a quiet knock on the door. _If it’s Quinn, I swear to god_... I make sure to wipe my face quickly before calling out “Who’s there?” Quinn’s soft voice calls back, “It’s me, J. Please let me in.” And as much as I don’t want to open the door, she is still my girlfriend, and I’m not that cruel. I pull the door open to see Quinn standing there, dressed in joggers and a Dartmouth sweatshirt - _my_ sweatshirt. Her blonde hair is swirled down her back in waves, and I have to force the thoughts of how mad I should be at her through my mind to resist the urge to curl her hair around my fingers. She stares down at the floor, then slowly raises her eyes - ocean eyes I could melt in - to meet mine. And then she begins to cry. “Quinn!” I half-shout, surprised. I wrap my arms around her and pull her into my chest. I slowly stroke her hair while she cries into me. “I love you J. I’m sorry. I don’t want to lose you,” she pleads. “Shhh, it’ll be okay,” I say soothingly. So much for holding a grudge. She sniffles against me. I pull her back a little so I can look her in the eyes. “I love you. You know I will always love you.”

I take my hand off her and trace her jawline with my fingers, not taking my eyes off her, until I come to realization that we are still in the doorway. “Come inside,” I whisper, interlocking our fingers and pulling her through the door. I turn and quietly close the door behind us while she travels to my bed and flops down. “Feels good to be back,” she says. She grins at me. "Hey, I'm still mad at you," I warn. 

I lay next her slowly, tangling my fingers in her hair. Then I pull her hard against me, and she sucks in a breath and her back hitches, revealing the skin above her waist. I trail my fingernails down her spine, listening to her cry out softly. She angles her face towards mine, and I kiss her softly, sending her head back into the pillow as she reaches out to grip onto my lower hips. Chest to chest, heat spreads from her heart to mine like it’s a secret nobody else would need to know but us. Her fingers sensationally run through my messy blonde curls, pulling me up to kiss her as close as I can get. Her lips faintly remind me of the sugary taste of honey; the urge to lick your lips and savor the flavor felt surreal.


End file.
